


［all日/巨日］公爵Christime夫人（二）

by SYYYA_arome7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYYYA_arome7/pseuds/SYYYA_arome7





	［all日/巨日］公爵Christime夫人（二）

“好孩子…我的好孩子…”

宇内天满坐在镶满宝石的金绒座椅上，轻轻抚摸着日向翔阳的头顶。他嘴中念着对日向翔阳的夸赞，脸上带着些许情欲的潮红。

“呜…宇内、先生…”

日向翔阳屈身在人胯下，费力地吞吐着人挺立的阴茎。温热的口腔包裹着柱身，舌尖滑过人暴起的血管，在人马眼处停留、覆盖。他脸上涌现出一股极大的满足感，双颊泛起不自然的潮红，眸子眯着，浑身微微颤抖。

“翔阳…翔阳，再深一些…”

宇内天满挑起人一缕橙发吻了吻，就像是神般圣洁。

“我的好孩子…”

日向翔阳微微探起头，将人阴茎吞的更深了些许。喉间感到些许异物感，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滴落在昂贵的地毯上，留下粘稠的轨迹。日向翔阳的头颅上下起伏间，带动着如精灵般的长发飘然。他小巧的双手托着人柱身下的囊袋，感受人因自己而产生的变化。

“翔阳…我亲爱的孩子…”

宇内天满微微抬起头，日向翔阳感到按压在自己头上的手力度变深了。

“嗯、唔…宇内、唔…”

日向翔阳尽力吞吐着逐渐粗大的阴茎，加快了速度，断断续续地发出毫不压抑的呻吟。

“翔阳…嘶……”

宇内天满微微抽了口气。日向翔阳早已知道这是什么意思，满目璀璨间，他挑起眼角扫过宇内天满。

“先生…请…”

他张大了嘴巴，嫩红的舌尖仍然舔舐着抖动的硕大。宇内天满嘴角微微上扬，在日向翔阳热烈地注视下射进他的口腔。日向翔阳舔尽人沾有些许白浊的阴茎，咽动喉咙，吞下了所有微带咸腥的精液。

“感谢…感谢宇内先生…”

他褪去所有的衣服，起身站立，腿脚不稳地迈步坐到了宇内天满腿上。

“先生…翔阳、翔阳…想要…”

日向翔阳双手扶着宇内天满的肩膀，慢慢地将早就扩张好的穴口对准人又一次的挺立，但被宇内天满的双掌箍住了腰，只有龟头摩擦着人骨缝。日向翔阳露出些许不满的神情，眼中盈满水雾，在人耳边呵气。

“先生…为什么不…呀！！”

宇内天满看见人欲求不满的样子笑了笑，突地放开了双手。日向翔阳还没完全体会到失去重力的感觉，就被瞬间填满了后穴。宇内天满的阴茎直直抵到人穴洞的最深处，弄得怀中人发出声惊呼。

“呜…先、先生…”

“哦？翔阳这就忍不住了？”

宇内天满感到下腹些许温热，知道是这小家伙泄了。他伸手抿了一些，擦在人红润挺翘的乳头上。

“喜欢吃草莓蛋糕吗？”

他另一手探下去揉捏人柔软的臀肉，满意地看着人忍不住快感地小声抽泣。

“先生、先生…”

他扶着人肩膀，颤巍巍地想要站起来，却脚下一滑又跌进了人怀里。深处再次被顶撞填满，连脚趾都舒服地绻在了一起。

“啊…宇内先生…”

日向翔阳胡乱舔舐着人微微起伏的胸口，后腰不受控制地吞下宇内天满的硕大，不厌其烦地。

“翔阳…我的好孩子…”

他几指摩挲着日向翔阳红润的耳垂，卷起他被汗水打湿的橙发，感受着怀中人哭泣般的呻吟。

“呜啊…先生…我、我…”

“曼格薇城的第一夫人…不要忘记你嫁给了及川彻。”

“现在这样在我这里辗转承欢，及川先生该怎么想呢…”

日向翔阳浑身僵硬了一秒。但他马上就调整了状态，用更加魅人的呻吟叫道。

“宇内、宇内先生…”

“嗯？”

“翔阳…翔阳只追随宇内天满先生。别人只是、只是…”

他想起影山飞雄说“永远爱他”的那一瞬。

“只是…工具罢了。”

“呵呵…我的好孩子。”

像是收到了满意的答复，他突然抓紧了日向翔阳的臀瓣，快速地操弄起日向翔阳小小的穴口。穴内的壁肉早已承受不住这样猛烈地撞击，胡乱地收缩、攀附着人滚烫的阴茎。

“啊、啊…宇内先生、慢、嗯呜…哈…”

日向翔阳连一句完整的话都说不出，他张着嘴，小舌早就无意识地垂在了口腔外。抓着宇内天满的双手更加用力，他快要到了。

“先生…呜啊！先生…我爱你、”

宇内天满眯了眯眸子。

“我的好孩子…”

“我们都只有彼此。”

他闭上双眼，将精液全数挥洒在人柔软的内壁中。日向翔阳叫嚷着再次射了出来，将人做工良好的绸子染得更加粘腻。

“永远不要背叛我。”

日向翔阳微微喘着气。他低垂了眉眼，开口间已做好了万劫不复的准备。

“永远不会。”

次日。

“先生…下一位是谁啊。”

日向翔阳环抱着宇内天满，像是缺乏安全感的小猫。

“翔阳这么心急？”

“没有…”

他亲吻着宇内天满的脖颈，眸中闪过极快的光。

“下一位来找我的人，就是你的下一任丈夫哦。”

宇内天满把玩着人细长的头发，在人耳边轻声说着。

“翔阳…是不是该剪头发了？”

日向翔阳一僵。他想起自己绣在裙摆里的“TOBIO”，心虚地望了望人深沉的黑眸。  
他像又被蛊惑了。那黑眸好看的很，他一下跌了进去。

“是。宇内先生。”

“这样才乖。来，试试我给你做的新裙子。”

“原来那件，就不要了。”

日向翔阳抖了抖。  
“好—宇内先生送什么我都喜欢！”

他竭力装出一副温润的样子，在人眼前雀跃地跳起，眸间盈满欢愉。

“去吧。”

日向翔阳欢呼一声，像是逃离一般进了一旁的小屋。  
宇内天满绝对发现了。

他再次想起影山飞雄那溢满盛怒的眸子。那真真切切的深情、醋意满满的占有欲，总比虚无的“属于”强上千百倍。但他随即想到，宇内天满的情绪终于随着自己而变化了。  
这是好事。  
离他的捕猎目标，越来越近了。

宇内天满培养日向翔阳整整18年。从他遇见日向翔阳开始，他就在不断向他灌输着“彼此”“属于”的概念。一共10个孩子的孤儿院，最终也只有日向翔阳撑到了最后。那孩子在他身边乖乖待了18年，最近竟然想要留住别人。  
影山飞雄。  
“TOBIO”。  
到底是什么样的公爵，能让日向翔阳这般在乎呢。  
他起身，理了理毫无褶皱的神职服。

“去探访影山公爵，他最近似乎遇到了挫折。”

“愿他永无灾难，伟大的真主，请佑着我们。”

黑色的双眸满是关切，没人能看破在这完美的背后是什么。

神也不能。

TBC.


End file.
